Maria Francesca of Fidenza
Princess 'Maria Francesca '(born January 12th, 1749) is a member of the House of Visconti and the younger sister to the reigning King Emmanuele III of Fidenza. She was born the fourth child and eldest daughter of Prince Francesco Leonardo, eldest son and heir to King Francesco VI. She became prominent at court during the reign of her brother, after the deaths of her father and grandfather during the Seven Years' War. She was married to Francesco Giovanni, Grand Duke of Tuscany, and thus became Grand Duchess of Tuscany. Francesca was known for her unquenchable ambition and her thirst for power and influence. She was also known for her flirtatious nature, becoming infamous for it in the court of Fidenza. She was also considered to be fairly attractive, earning herself the attentions of other young men in the court. She was, however, already married by this point, thus creating scandal with her flirtations. She was not adverse to scandal, however. Biography Birth and Baptism Maria Francesca was born on January 12th, 1749 at the Palazzo Reale di Turin, to Crown Prince Francesco Leonardo and his wife, Louise Elisabeth of France. She was born their fourth child, though their eldest daughter. Upon learning of the birth, the Queen Maria Elisabetta chose to visit Turin. She took an instant liking to her new granddaughter, as she did for many of her female descendants. She was named a Princess of Fidenza by her grandfather, Francesco VI. She was affectionately nicknamed Piccola Principessa ''by the Queen, a nickname which caught on within her family. She was baptised the same day at the Cathedral in Turin, given the name Maria Francesca. The name Maria was in honour of both Queen Maria I of Fidenza and her grandmother, the Queen-Consort Maria Elisabetta. The name Francesca, the female form of Francesco, was in honour of King Francesco III and her own father, Prince Francesco Leonardo. She was loved by her family, especially her mother and grandmother, who took a deep liking to her. '''Early Life and Education' At the age of four, Francesca was sent to the Abbey of Santa Maria Arabona to begin her education. There, she was taught the basic feminine subjects, in addition to Latin, Italian, and French. From a young age, it was noted that Francesca was rather intelligent and independent. She was never regarded as a saint by the nuns, yet she did express a fair amount of piety. Adolescence and Marriage marriage talk here... Though at first rather awkward, the young couple eventually took a liking to one another and consummated their marriage after several weeks. This satisfied the Queen-Dowager, (who was known to nag her relatives until they managed to do so) and the majority of the House of Medici. Francesca was not prepared for the first symptoms of pregnancy (the latter being unknown to her at the time), and feared she was ill following several instances in which she felt lethargic and "not in the present moment". Shortly thereafter, she suddenly collapsed into her aunt's arms while conversing with the former, the King, and the Dowager Grand Duchess of Tuscany.